Im Schatten der Fremden 2 "Project Daidalos"
Im Schatten der Fremden center|850px Prolog; "Project Daidalos" Wieder im Basislager II; Im Laborkomplex herrschte Partystimmung. Das Extrahieren der Erinnerungen Botars war ein Erfolg ohne gleichen. Die Wissenschaftler hatten mehr als einen Grund sich über die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit zu freuen. Sie hatten nicht nur eine immense Mengen an Koordinaten sammeln können, sondern auch eine Liste von Matoranern. An was die Mitglieder des Ordens alle dachten? Aber welche Rolle spielten die siebzig Matoraner aus den Erinnerungen des Titans? Warum waren sie für den Orden so wichtig? Laut den Wissenschaftlern war die Erklärung sehr einfach. Aus jedem Matoraner konnte man mit bestimmten Artefakten Toa entwickeln. Für Gondon musste es aber einen anderen Grund geben. Er würde Tuyet zu Rate ziehen, so viel war für ihn klar. Doch zunächst wandte er sich an Preston Stormer, seinem Nachrichtenoffizier. „Rufen sie Subject S und Subject T ins Zentralterminal,“ befahl der Oberoffizier, „oberste Priorität.“ „Ja Sir,“ bestätigte der Nachrichtenoffizier und verließ das Labor. „Dr. Jenkins,“ lobte er den leitenden Wissenschaftler, „sehr gute Arbeit, sie wissen nicht was sie für uns getan haben.“ „Verzeihen sie mir diese Bemerkung,“ sprach der Agori besorgt, „wir müssen erst sicher gehen, ob die Erinnerungen auch ihre Richtigkeit haben.“ „Das werden wir bald wissen,“ meinte Gondon zufrieden, „jetzt kann Subject S ihre speziellen Fertigkeiten unter Beweis stellen.“ „Zum anderen möchte ich auch wissen,“ fügte der Oberoffizier rasch hinzu, „was Subject T von der Sache mit den Matoranern hält.“ Im Zentralterminal schritten Tuyet und Shelke durch den abgesicherten Empfangsreich. Insgesamt vier Sicherheitstüren mussten sie dabei durchqueren. Einer der Soldaten wies mit der Hand auf das Büro des Oberoffiziers. Die beiden Subjects folgten der Anweisung und klopften an der Tür. „Subject T und Subject S,“ erklang es aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher neben der Tür, „treten sie ein.“ „Rührt euch,“ sagte Gondon mit freundlicher Stimme, „setzen sie sich.“ „Zu erst zu ihnen, A T S Soldatin Shelke,“ begann der Oberoffizier, „ihre Aufgabe ist es, sich in das System des Ordens ein zu hecken um nach bestimmten Information zu suchen.“ „Darunter die Überprüfung und genau Lokalisierung der Koordinaten aus dieser Akte,“ erklärte Gondon, „wenn sie dies erledigt haben, prüfen sie bitte nach ob im Orden bestimmte Matoraner aufgeführt sind.“ „Wenn dies erledigt ist,“ beendete der Agori, „machen sie mir Meldung.“ „Ja Sir,“ sagte Shelke, stand auf, salutierte und verließ das Büro. „Nun zu ihnen Soldatin Tuyet,“ fuhr Gondon fort, „ich möchte gerne ihre Meinung zu einigen Matoraner Fragen wissen.“ „Ja Sir,“ erwiderte Tuyet. „Warum könnte ein Mitglied des Ordens sich speziell an siebzig Matoraner erinnern?“ fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, „was könnte sie so wichtig machen?“ „Das sie für den Orden arbeiten ist eine Möglichkeit, dass kam früher auch schon vor,“ erklärte Tuyet mit gerunzelter Stirn, „es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass sie für die Bestimmung eine wichtige Rolle spielen.“ „Wie genau meinen sie das?“ hakte Gondon nach, „jeder Matoraner könnte doch zu einem Toa gemacht werden.“ „Das stimmt,“ bestätigte Tuyet, „doch ein Toa ist nicht gleich ein Toa.“ „Wenn meine Erinnerungsfetzen noch ausreichen,“ fuhr sie fort, „gibt es immer nur zwei Individuen für eine Bestimmung.“ „Eines das aktiv ist,“ beendete Tuyet, „das andere inaktiv.“ „Vielen Dank,“ sprach Gondon und verabschiedete Subject T, „schicken sie Nidhiki zu mir, ich möchte auch wissen, was er dazu sagt.“ So wie es der Oberoffizier erwartet hatte, bestätigte auch Subject N, der auch über implantierte Erinnerungen verfügte, die Meinung von Tuyet. Dies verhalf Gondon dazu sich eine bessere Vorstellung zu machen, was wiederum ein wichtiger Bestandteil der weiteren Planung war. Nun wartete er auf die Information von Subject S. Shelke saß auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des halbrunden Computerterminals. Touchscreens, Tastaturen, Soundsysteme und Lesegeräte für Datenspeicher. Der große Bildschirm erstreckte sich dem ganzen Halbkreis entlang. Dazu verfügte sie über eine direkte Verbindung mit dem 3 D Projektor. Doch auch der Stuhl war für Shelke angepasst worden, den am Ende Handlehnen befand sich am Ende eine Kugel. Mit dem Kontakter in ihren Zeigefingern konnte sie sich so in ihr Terminal verlinken. Über den großen Bildschirm flackerten unzählige Datenanfragen. Etliche wurden abgelehnt, andere aber bestätigt. Die Koordinaten bestätigten sich, auch konnte Shelke sie auf den Meter genau lokalisieren. Was die Matoraner betraf, fand sie nur die Bestätigung, dass der Orden sie aufgelistet hatte und beobachtete. Aufenthaltsorte fand sie jedoch nicht in den Archiven des Ordens. Nach fast einer Stunde hatte sie alle Daten aus den Archiven das Ordens gehackt und auf des Zentralterminals übertragen. Jetzt verließ sie ihr Terminal und suchte das Büro des Oberoffiziers auf. „Sir, die Koordinaten sind lokalisiert und in unsere dreidimensionale Karte des Mata Nui Universums hinzu gefügt,“ sagte Shelke zu erst, „was die Matoraner betrifft, ja siebzig wurden vom Orden aufgelistet und überwacht.“ „Warum und wozu hat der Orden nicht in seinen System nicht gespeichert,“ beendet Subject S und salutierte, „bitte abtreten zu dürfen.“ „Abtreten Soldatin Shelke,“ erwiderte Gondon, „gute Arbeit, sie haben sich bewehrt.“ In ihrem Container überlegte Tuyet was als nächstes folgen würde. Gab die militärische Führung jetzt auch die siebzig Matoraner frei? Das würde jetzt zwei Missionsziele bedeuten. Was das Primärziel, was das Sekundärziel? Wo die Matoraner finden? Tuyet wusste das beide Ziele von hoher Priorität waren. Die Kanohi Kiril einsammeln und die siebzig Matoraner zu finden. Beides würde sich nur bedingt mit einander verbinden lassen. Auch nur wenn sich der Toa mit der Kiril und der Matoraner im gleichen Gebiet befanden. Das dürfte nicht oft der Fall sein. Tuyet und die anderen würden abwarten müssen. In der Zeit widmete man sich den Kiril zu, denn diese stellten keine Probleme da. Die Zahl der Toa, die diese Maske trugen, war begrenzt. Zumal die Gesamtzahl der Toa plus minus 30 bis 40 betraf. Eine gut überschaubare Zahl. Matoraner gab es viel mehr und das machte ihre Zahl unüberschaubar. Unter dieser Masse siebzig heraus zu filtern war keine einfache Sache. Doch wusste Tuyet, auf Grund ihrer Vergangenheit, dass man ihr diese Mission zuteilen würde. Zumindest, was die speziellen Matoraner in Metru Nui betraf. Wie sollte man mit ihnen umgehen? Sie kalt stellen oder zunächst verschwinden lassen? Zumindest bedeutete es eines, die Galgenfrist für die Matoraner neigte sich dem Ende. Kapitel 1; In den nun folgenden Nächten kam die Ruhe völlig zum erliegen. Die Angriffe der Fremden nahmen stetig zu. Immer wieder wurden Häuser in den Wohnvierteln angegriffen. Mit hohem Sachschaden, Schwerverletzten und ersten Verlusten unter den Toa. Dazu hin und wieder Entführungen. Der Orden hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dazu die besetzten Hafenanlagen. Mehr Druck konnte nicht auf der Metropole lasten. Es kamen die Erinnerungen hoch als die Fremden das erste mal erschienen. Dazu noch immer die Suche nach Botar. Der Titan war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Wilde Spekulationen machten die Runde. Ob Botar noch lebte war für Brutaka jetzt erstmal zweitrangig, denn jetzt musste er den Tatort des letzten Angriffs unter die Lupe nehmen. Die Matoraner der Sicherheitskräfte hatten das Gebäude weitläufig abgesperrt und befragten Zeugen. Der Titan und zwei junge Toa kamen etwas später hinzu. Vor dem Haus blieb der Titan stehen. Von der Gemütlichkeit des Hauses war kaum mehr etwas übrig. Die Tür eingetreten und alle Fenster eingeschlagen oder zerschossen. Brutaka und die Titanen betraten den Flur und schüttelten den Kopf. Der Flur und die Treppe glich einem Schlachtfeld. Über all Einschüsse in der Wand. Das Treppengeländer eingeschlagen oder eingetreten. Die Tür des Abstellraums unter der Treppe lag heraus gerissen im Flur. Das war mal ein schönes Zuhause, dachte Brutaka und hob ein Bild mit einer Blume darauf auf. Wo sich einst die Blüte befand, prangerte ein Loch. Die drei suchten das Wohnzimmer auf. Sie schluckten als sie die zertrümmerten Möbel erblickten. Besteck und Geschirr lag über all herum. Der Schaden am großen Wandschrank ließ vermuten, dass der oder die Fremde den Matoraner hinein geschleudert haben musste. „Das ist ein echter Alptraum,“ quälte einer der Toa hervor, „die Fremden drehen jetzt wohl völlig durch!“ „Was haben sie dem armen Kerl bloß angetan?“ beklagte der andere Toa schockiert, „dafür werden sie bezahlen!“ „Seit Vorsichtig was ihr sagt,“ flüsterte Brutaka wachsam, „die oder der Fremde können noch hier sein.“ „Warum?“ bemerkte einer der Toa und hob einen Teller auf, „es ist am helllichten Tag.“ „Weil sich unter den Opfern kein Toa befindet,“ brummte der Titan sauer, „bei allen acht Angriffen kam ein Toa ums Leben.“ Schweigend untersuchte die Gruppe die Küche. Diese war verschont geblieben. Das Büro sah noch schlimmer aus. Kein Möbelstück war mehr intakt. Papiere und Ordner lagen überall herum. Zerrissen und zertreten. Die Tür, welche nach innen aufging, wurde mit solch einer Wucht aufgetreten worden, dass sie ausgebrochen war. Brutaka sammelte die Befunde und baute sich den verzweifelten Kampf noch einmal im Kopf zusammen. Der Titan kam zu dem Entschluss, dass der Matoraner auf den unsichtbaren Fremden geschossen haben musste. So lange bis er keine Munition mehr hatte. Dann schlug der oder die Fremde zu um mit dem Matoraner die Möbel kurz und klein zu schlagen. Nach dem Bericht der Sanitäter hatten sie ihn im Wohnzimmer unter dem Wandschrank gefunden. Die Suche ging in der zweiten Etage weiter. Auch hier hatten die Räume beträchtlich gelitten. Brutaka sah traurig auf den Trümmerhaufen der mal ein Himmelbett war. Hier hat der Kampf begonnen, stellte der Titan im Kopf feste, hier hat sich sicher diese Tuyet ausgetobt. Doch auch dieser Rosso sagte man äußerste Brutalität nach. Einer der Toa hatte sich aus der Gruppe gelöst und trat die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf. Nun ging alles ganz schnell. Brutaka und der andere Toa hörten nur wie die Luke zuschlug. Wie jemand auf den Boden krachte und um sich schlug. Dann durchschlugen sieben Geschosse den Dachboden. „Da ist er!“ schrie der andere Toa und zeigte auf das Fenster, „unser Bruder er,...“ In dem Moment sahen sie wie der Toa am Fenster entlang nach unten stürzte. Tonlos rannten Brutaka und der andere Toa in den Garten. „Erst jetzt ist der Angriff zu ende,“ fluchte der Titan frustriert und sah auf den Toa der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, „sie hat seine Kanohi Maske mit genommen, er trug eine Kiril.“ Im geheimen Quartier des Ordens; „Acht Angriffe, acht gefallene Toa und fünf entführte Matoraner,“ berichtete der Titan mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „dazu um die zwanzig schwerverletzte Matoraner.“ „Fünf der acht Toa trugen eine Kanohi Kiril und die entführten Matoraner stammen alle aus der Liste,“ fügte Brutaka verärgert hinzu, „weswegen haben wir die siebzig Matoraner unter Beobachtung?“ „Das musst du nicht unbedingt wissen,“ bemerkte Helryx leise, „es ist nicht so wichtig als das ihr es jetzt wissen müsst.“ „Das sehe ich anders,“ gab Brutaka sauer zurück, „wir verteidigen diese Matoraner und verlieren Leute dabei!“ „Warum also dieses Risiko?!“ betonte der Titan finster, „und woher wissen die Fremden welche Matoraner sie finden und entführen müssen?“ „Sie haben immer noch Botar,“ brummte Helryx verärgert, „vielleicht haben sie es aus ihm heraus gepresst, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht.“ „Was macht diese Matoraner so besonders?“ wiederholte Brutaka wütend, „heute haben wir wieder einen jungen Toa verloren.“ „Noch bin ich die Anführerin des Ordens!“ fauchte die Toa erzürnt, „ich entscheide was ihr wissen müsst und was nicht!“ „Ist ja gut,“ sagte Brutaka und verließ ebenfalls wütend das Büro. Hass erfüllt suchte er das Dach auf, von wo aus er die Mauer des öfteren beobachtete. An dem Streifen hielt sich auch vereinzelt Tuyet auf. An diesem Nachmittag stand die Fremde wieder an ihrem Platz. „Man kann eure Angst fast schon riechen,“ rief die Fremde herüber, „es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis euer Verstand zusammenbricht.“ „Meinen Verstand brichst du nicht so schnell,“ konterte der Titan ohne sich seine Wut ansehen zu lassen, „du mieses kleines Monster!“ „Ich bin nicht das Monster,“ erwiderte die Fremde unbeeindruckt, „das Monster ist jemand anders.“ „Wie könnt ihr Invasoren behaupten nicht das Böse zu sein?“ gab Brutaka zurück und musste seine Wut unterdrücken, „ihr seit in unsere Welt eingefallen und habt uns angegriffen.“ „Wenn wir das nicht tun,“ betonte die Fremde namens Tuyet ernst, „würdet ihr bald unsere Zivilisation zerstören.“ „Was einst eins war muss auch wieder eins werden!“ rief Brutaka entschlossen, „die Bestimmung muss erfüllt werden!“ „Nein,“ konterte Tuyet zurück, „Bara Magna und Botar Magna haben jetzt eigene Zivilisation, eigene Kulturen.“ „Eine Wiedervereinigung der drei Planeten würde all das zerstören,“ fuhr sie fort, „wo für mehrere Generationen gekämpft und gearbeitet haben.“ „Wenn wir die Bestimmung nicht erfüllen,“ rief der Titan zurück, „wird unsere Welt untergehen, so mit haben wir keine andere Wahl.“ „Seien sie sich da mal nicht so sicher,“ warf die Fremde zurück, „die Zeiten haben sich geändert, doch solange ihr an eurem Fanatismus festhaltet, werdet ihr das nicht erkennen.“ „Ihr denk dieses Bild ändern zu können?“ betonte der Titan wütend, „in dem ihr wichtige Gebäude zerstört und unsere Leute angreift?“ „Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert,“ sagte Tuyet und zog sich von der Mauer zurück. Brutaka kochte vor Wut und hätte der Fremden zu gerne den Hals umgedreht. Was für eine Häresie gegen den Großen Geist. Wie konnte sich ein besserer Matoraner so einen Ton erlauben. Andere Zivilisation? Andere Kulturen? Alles dummes Gerede um den eigenen Machtanspruch zu begründen. Es gab nur eine Kultur und das war die des Mata Nui Universums. Doch gab es dennoch etwas, dass für die Worte der Fremden sprach. Die Technik welche sie verwendete. Fortschrittliche Waffen und Rüstungstechnik, dazu Fahrzeuge und Maschinen mit denen selbst Elementarkräfte gedämmt werden konnten. Das setzte eine Zivilisation mit ausgereifter Kultur voraus. Auch wenn Tuyet seine Feindin war, hatte sie ihm doch mehr gesagt als Helryx in den ganzen letzten Wochen. Wütend verließ er das Hochhaus um wieder das geheime Quartier auf zu suchen. Wieder im Büro von Toa Helryx; „Ich habe sie nicht rufen lassen,“ bemerkte die Toa als der Titan ohne an zu klopfen in das Zimmer trat, „gehen sie wieder oder ich lasse sie mit Gewalt entfernen.“ „Ich habe gerade ein paar Worte mit einer der Fremden gewechselt,“ sprach Brutaka und ignorierte die Drohung, „sie hat ein paar interessante Dinge gesagt.“ „Die wollen uns vernichten oder einnehmen,“ betonte Helryx scharf, „alles andere ist nur daher geholtes Gerede.“ „Durch aus möglich,“ erwiderte der Titan, „doch auf was lässt die Technik der Fremden schließen?“ „Auf was wollt ihr hinaus?“ fauchte die Toa jetzt aufgebracht, „die haben das Zeug von den großen Wesen geklaut, mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen.“ „Das sehe ich aber anders,“ konterte Brutaka mit überzeugter Stimme, „die Technik der großen Wesen wäre der unseren ähnlicher gewesen als die, welche von den Fremden verwendet wird.“ „Ich glaube,“ fuhr er rasch fort damit die Toa ihm nicht in den Satz fallen konnte, „das die Fremden aus einer hochentwickelten Zivilisation kommen, die kulturell ebenfalls weit fortgeschritten ist.“ „Hat dir diese kleine Giftmischerin diese Worte in den Mund gelegt?“ lachte Helryx laut, „hat sie dir so etwas erzählt?“ „Ja, das hat sie,“ bestätigte der Titan, „sie sagte auch, dass unsere Welt eine Zukunft hat wenn sich die Planeten nicht wieder vereinen.“ „Das ist Blasphemie, das ist Häresie!“ kochte die Toa jetzt über, „kein Wesen hat das Recht sich der Bestimmung in den Weg zu stellen!“ Ohne zu antworten trat Brutaka aus dem Büro in den Flur. Dort stand ein erstarrter Axonn und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Geht es Helryx heute nicht gut?“ fragte er Brutaka leise, „oder steigen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu Kopf?“ „So habe ich sie auch noch nie erlebt,“ gab Brutaka zu, „manchmal frage ich mich wirklich wer unsere wirklichen Feinde sind.“ „Die Fremden und die Makuta sind auf jeden Fall unsere Feinde,“ erwiderte Axonn nachdenklich, „aber es gibt sicher noch andere die uns noch nicht offensichtlich sind.“ Leise wiederholte er in seinem Kopf die Worte der Fremden; Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, doch solange ihr an eurem Fanatismus festhaltet, werdet ihr das nicht erkennen. Kapitel 2; Zurück im Basislager II; Tuyet lag wach auf ihrem Bett und dachte über ihre Gefühlswelt nach. Sie mochte Nidhiki sehr, er war ihr Kamerad und bester Freund. Doch sie empfand weit mehr für ihn. Aber auch gegen über Shelke nahm sie diese intensiven Gefühle war. Jedoch schob Tuyet diese immer wieder nach hinten. Nicht etwa weil Bisexualität ein Problem gewesen wäre. Homosexualität und Bisexualität war in der Gesellschaft Bara Magnas und Botar Magnas nie ein Problem gewesen. Vielmehr war es ein militärischer Codex, der Tuyet zu schaffen machte. Eine offen Beziehung wurde in Militärkreisen nicht gerne gesehen. Heiraten wollte Tuyet aber nicht, zumindest dachte sie bis jetzt nicht daran. Zum anderen konnten, so kommentierten es einige Militärpsychologen, familiäre Gefühle außerhalb einer ehelichen Beziehung das Mannschaftsdenken beeinflussen. Und so nagte Tuyet an ihren Gefühlen herum. Ob nun Familie oder offene Beziehung, die Gefühle blieben doch die gleichen. Liebe war Liebe und das war doch so klar wie das Wasser in einem Gebirgsbach. Tuyet wusste ganz genau, dass Dr. Jenkins einen Lebensgefährten hatte und dieser währen der Abwesenheit den Aushalt übernahm. Das hatte der Agori mal durchblicken lassen. Oberoffizier Gondon war verheiratet und hatte vier Kinder. Was also war so störend an einer offenen Beziehung? Tuyet erinnerte sich an einen Spruch von Nidhiki, der in dieser Sache mehr als zutreffend war; „Es gibt Regeln an die sich alle richten, obwohl manche dieser Regeln keinen Sinn ergeben.“ Von draußen war der große Fahrstuhl zu hören. Eine Delegation der Imperiale Exikutions Kommandos wollte heute etwas mit dem Oberoffizier besprechen. Um was es genau ging, wusste Tuyet nicht, nur das sie und anderen Subjects anwesend sein sollten. So stand sie au, ging zum Waschbecken und trank einen Schluck kaltes Wasser um den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Wieder mit rein dienstlichen Gedanken machte sie sich zum Zentralterminal auf. Die Delegation war nicht besonders groß, was Tuyet etwas stutzig machte. Drei Zesk und drei Agori der Imperiale Exikutions Kommandos verschwanden gerade in dem größten aller Containerbauten. Nach dem obligatorischen und extrem formellen Begrüßungszeremoniell gingen die Acht sofort in die Besprechung über. "Project Daidalos ist von unserer Seite aus innerhalb von vierzehn Tagen einsatzbereit," begann Lord Marshal Dragosh Paleon, ein Zesk, das Wort, „nur fehlt uns noch ein Weg, den Terraforming Prozess zu beschleunigen.“ „Sie meinen das wir die Mittel dieser Welt einsetzen müssen um die Beschleunigung zu erreichen?“ hakte Dr. Jenkins nach, „das ganze ist nicht ganz ohne Risiken, zum anderen konnten wir die Kanohi Vahi zwar finden aber noch nicht bergen.“ „Wo drin sehen sie das Hauptrisiko?“ wollte Lord Marshal Alexei, ein stämmiger und muskulöser Matoraner aus Botar Magna wissen, „das wir sie nicht benutzen können?“ „Wir können einen Toa oder Titan in künstliches Koma versetzen,“ erwiderte Dr. Jenkis nachdenklich, „aber ob wir ihn dann steuern können, ist eine andere Frage.“ „Wenn eine Hoffnung besteht,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „liegt diese auf Subject S Shelke.“ „Sie kann vielleicht einen Toa kontrollieren,“ erklärte Dr. Jenkins mit gerunzelter Stirn, „das müssen wir aber noch testen.“ „Das hört sich doch zuversichtlich an,“ meinte Lord Marshal Dragosh Paleon, „warum lässt sich die Maske nicht bergen?“ „Folgen sie mir,“ sprach Oberoffizier Gondon, „ich werde es ihnen an einem dreidimensionalen Modell zeigen.“ Die Gruppe trat an den 3D Projektor. Gondon aktivierte ihn und ein Modell der Küstenregion und der Hafenanlagen von Ga Metru baute sich auf. Halb schräg zog sich ein Felsformation unter Wasser Richtung Felsmassiv. In dem Felsmassiv war ein leuchtendes Objekt angezeigt. „Die Kanohi Vahi befindet sich in dieser Felsformation,“ sprach Gondon und zeigte auf das 3D Modell, „das Gestein hat eine Struktur die wir weder sprengen noch bohren können.“ „Wie sie aber auf dem Modell erkennen können,“ fuhr der Oberoffizier fort, „gibt es einen Zugang von der Landseite.“ „Die Matoraner von Ga Metru haben ihn angelegt um die Maske vor uns zu bergen,“ betonte der Agori, „doch wir kamen ihnen zuvor in dem wir die Hafenanlagen besetzten.“ „Unsere Spezialisten arbeiten zur Zeit daran,“ beendete Gondon, „die letzten Meter frei zu legen.“ Vier Tage Später in Ta Metru; Schwertmeister Blaize, ein erfahrener Toa des Magnetismus übernahm mit sechs weiteren Toa die Nachtwache. Die Maskenschmieden wurde als taktische Ziele der Fremden angesehen weshalb der Orden den Schwertmeister dort stationiert hatte. Die Arbeiter verließen ohne weitere Komplikationen die Werksanlagen und für die zwei Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang kehrte etwas Ruhe ein. Blaize, der Träger einer goldenen Rode war, schätzte den Orden sehr und wurde von diesem auch hoch gewürdigt. Er war es, der die Titane im Nahkampf ausbildete. Blaize trat auf das Außengitter und lehnte sich auf das Geländer. Der Toa dachte über die Fremden nach. Er wusste das ihr größter Vorteil ihre abgrundtiefe Bösartigkeit und Skrupellosigkeit war. Ehre schienen die Fremden und ganz besonders eine unter ihnen, nicht zu kennen. Jetzt verdrängte die Dunkelheit das Tageslicht und Blaize schritt die Gittertreppe hinunter auf den Platz. Dort angekommen musterte er die anderen Sechs Toa. Der Orden hatte ihm für diese Nacht die Toa Nuva zu geteilt. Noch leuchteten die Flutlichter und erstrahlten den Parkplatz mit hellem Licht. Jetzt hörte Blaize Schritte näher kommen. Einge lauter und deutlich, andere wie ein schwaches Nebengeräusch. „Die Fremden kommen,“ sprach er leise aber mit entschlossener Stimme, „macht euch bereit zu kämpfen!“ Er löste die zwei Luft Klingen und zog danach seine zwei Magma Schwerter, „lasst sie kommen!“ Die unheimlichen Geräusche kamen immer näher. Jetzt flogen einige Funken und ein Zaunelement kippte auf eine der Parkflächen. Jetzt waren die Schritte in unmittelbarer Nähe.Aus dem Nichts schälten sich jetzt sechs Hunter. Neben ihnen achtzehn dreibeinige Roboter die an wage an Bohrok erinnerten. Die Toa spürten bereits an einem leichten Schwächeanfall, dass in der Nähe auch Störfelder aktiviert wurden. Was nun folgte trieb Blaize Tränen in die Augen. Die sechs Fremden griffen die Toa Nuva an und hetzten alle achtzehn Roboter auf ihn. Schon bald merkte der Toa des Magnetismus das die Nuva der Skrupellosigkeit der Fremden nichts entgegen setzen konnten. Einer nach dem anderen ging zu Boden. Erst Gali, dann Tahu dicht gefolgt von Pohatu. Lewa, Onua und Kopaka hielten länger durch, wurden aber dennoch nieder gestreckt. „Kämpft gegen mich!“ brüllte Blaize zornig während er mit seinen Klingen die Schüsse der Roboter abwehrte, „ihr Feiglinge kämpft gegen jemanden der euch gewachsen sein könnte!“ Dieser Aufruf musste bei den Fremden Gehör gefunden haben, denn die Roboter stellten den Dauerbeschuss ein. Die Fremden standen Blaize gegenüber und drei von ihnen traten vor. Der Toa erkannte an den Rüstungen das es die männlichen Hunter waren, die Weiblichen blieben stehen. Azul, Vincent und Nidhiki zogen ihre Schwerter, Rosso, Tuyet und Shelke die Compoundbögen. Während die Männer auf den Toa zu stürmten, legten die Frauen die Spezialpfeile ein. Dieser Kampf war auch für die drei erfahrenen Hunter eine harte Probe. Zu dritt konnten sie die Defensive des Toa nicht brechen. Blaize schöpfte bereits Hoffnung doch als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor zu gehen. Das abwehren der Schwerthiebe lenkte aber die volle Konzentration auf sich. Da der Toa sich vielen Manövern ausgesetzt sah, die er so nicht kannte. Doch die drei weiblichen Hunter verlor er aus den Augen. So dass sie sich um ihn herum positionieren konnten. Plötzlich spürte er stechende Schmerzen im Rücken, gefolgt von einer Schockwelle. Blaize riss sich zusammen und wehrte weitere Schwerthiebe ab. Drehte sich dabei auf der Stelle und die Schützin zu erblicken. Dann wieder ein stechender Schmerz und eine zweite Schockwelle. Wenige Minuten später eine Dritte. Jetzt ließen ihn seine Kräfte im Stich und er sackte auf die Knie. Um ihn herum verschwamm die Welt und er kippte auf den Rücken. Nur noch als wässrige Schemen erschienen noch mehr Fremde um ihn herum. Wie Geister kamen sie näher und umkreisten ihn. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Kapitel 3; Am frühen Morgen; „Mein Schädel dröhnt,“ knurrte Gali als sie sich aufraffte, „was ist gestern Nacht nur geschehen?“ „Die Fremden haben uns überfallen,“ keuchte Onua und rieb sich die Augen, „aber wir leben noch.“ „Wir leben noch,“ war von Tahu kleinlaut zu hören, „aber Blaize ist verschwunden!“ „Das war eine Falle,“ räusperte Lewa traurig, „die hatten es von Anfang an auf den Schwertmeister abgesehen.“ „Los,“ betonte Kopaka sauer und entsetzt zugleich, „wir müssen auf der Stelle Meldung machen.“ Zur gleichen Zeit im Basislager II; Nidhiki saß neben Tuyet auf der Bank und spürte etwas, dass ihm vorher nicht so direkt aufgefallen war. Sie suchte hin und wieder seine Nähe, auch wenn Tuye nur schweigend neben ihm saß. Da beide so wie noch für heute Frei hatten, dachte sich Nidhiki, mal ein wenig mit Tuyet über nicht dienstliche Dinge zu plaudern. „Gehen wir ein Stück,“ fragte er höflich, „ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an dich.“ „Kein Problem,“ erwiderte Tuyet vergnügt da der nächtliche Einsatz ein voller Erfolg war, „was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?“ „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer öfters meine Nähe suchst,“ sprach Nidhiki leise, „besonders außerhalb der Dienstzeiten.“ „Genauso komisch finde ich,“ gab Nidhiki zu bedenken, „dass du, sobald ich dich darauf ansprechen will, sofort auf dienstlichen Kram aufspringst.“ „So verhältst du dich aber auch Shelke gegenüber,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „warum?“ „Das kann ich dir und ihr nicht sagen,“ gab Tuyet kleinlaut zurück, „es ist nur so, dass ich euch beiden gegenüber eine sehr starke Zuneigung empfinde.“ „Oh,“ entglitt es Nidhiki und er wurde verlegen, „bist du etwa,..“ „Vielleicht?“ erwiderte Tuyet mit einem sanften Lächeln, „aber ich bin meiner Gefühle noch nicht sicher genug.“ „Las dir Zeit deine Gefühlswelt zu sortierten,“ sprach Nidhiki und freute sich, „so etwas braucht Zeit.“ Im geheimen Quartier des Ordens; Nokama und Vakama hielten sich die Ohrmuscheln zu. Helryx lautes Fluchen hallte durch den ganzen Flur. Axonn und Brutaka hörte man dazwischen nur vereinzelnd Lachen. Die beiden hatten den Respekt von der Anführerin des Ordens fast vollständig verloren. Ihre Eskapaden waren nur lästiger als die Präsenz der Fremden in den Hafenanlagen. Kopfschüttelnd verließen die Titane das Quartier um mit jemandem zu sprechen, dem sie noch trauen konnten. Ihre Reise führte sie weit weg von all dem Chaos um die Fremden. In Ko Metru, genauer in den Türmen des Wissens, suchten die Titane Antworten. Sie teleportierten sich ins Archiv wo sie im Empfangsaal sofort begrüßt wurden. „Was können wir für euch tun?“ fragte eine junge Ko Matoranerin höflich, „welch eine Ehre so hohen Besuch begrüßen zu dürfen.“ „Habt Dank dafür,“ erwiderte Axonn freundlich, „doch sind es eher unerfreuliche Dinge, welche uns zu euch führen.“ „Es ist wegen den Fremden, nicht war?“ sagte eine erhabene Stimme aus einer der Schreibstuben, „oder ist es wegen ihr?“ „Die Antwort erhoffen wir uns von euch Turaga Catface,“ erwiderte Axonn und verneigte sich, „wir glauben das die Bosheit der Fremden mit ihr zu tun hat.“ „Meint ihr das ernst?“ fragte der Turaga neugierig, „wenn dies euer Ernst ist, stehe ich euch gerne Rede und Antwort.“ Die beiden Titane nickten ehrfürchtig. Der Turaga gebot ihnen ihm zu folgen. In einer der Leseecken des Hauptarchivs setzten sie sich wieder hin. Die junge Matoranerin aus dem Empfangsaal brachte ein Buch und legte es auf den Tisch. „Wir benutzen keine Computer mehr,“ bemerkte Turaga Catface nachdenklich, „seit dem jemand sich in das System gehackt hat.“ „Die Fremden?“ wollte Brutaka wissen, „oder jemand anders?“ „Jemand anderes,“ sprach der Turaga vorsichtig, „die Fremden haben sich einmal getan, interessierten sich aber nicht für unsere archivierten Daten.“ „Es muss der Orden sein,“ bedauerte Catface und senkte den Blick, „er misstraut uns neuerdings.“ „Wir nicht!“ bekräftigte Axonn, „wir vertrauen euch und gerade deswegen möchten wir mit euch sprechen.“ „Das beruhigt mich,“ lächelte der Turaga, „dann stellt eure Fragen.“ „Ist dies der erste Besuch der Fremden auf unserem Planeten, unserer Welt?“ begann Brutaka besorgt. „Nein,“erwiderte Catface und seine Stimme klang ebenfalls nicht aufmunternder, „das erste mal erschienen sie vor sechs Jahren.“ „Sie kamen als Forscher,“ erinnerte sich der Turaga, „sie kamen ohne Waffen, sie wollten Boden und Gewässer Proben nehmen.“ „Es war auf der verödeten Insel Mata Nui,“ fuhr Catface fort, „sie waren uns gegenüber freundlich und hilfsbereit doch dann,....“ Der Turaga hielt kurz inne, „doch dann erschienen Trinuma, Umbra und vierzig Toa.“ „Was ist dann passiert?“ hakte Axonn nach, „erzähl es uns, bitte!“ „Die Abordnung des Ordens griff die Fremden an,“ sagte der Turaga kaum hörbar, „von den Fremden überlebten nur wenige und ergriffen sofort die Flucht.“ Brutaka und Axonn sahen einander an und nickten betroffen. Sie hatten mit einigem gerechnet, nur nicht mit so einer Antwort. „Wann kamen die Fremden wieder?“ fragte Brutaka und legte dem Turaga die Hand auf die Schultern, „wir müssen es wissen.“ „Drei Jahre später berichtete einer meiner Novizen von dem Auftauchen der Fremden auf Voya Nui,“ beantwortete Catface die Frage, „sie errichteten dort eine kleine Basis von der aus sie zur Grube tauchten.“ „Mein Novize konnte nicht sagen was sie suchten, doch hatten sie es sehr eilig,“ sprach der Turaga weiter, „durch die Umstände auf der Insel blieben sie aber diesmal dem Orden verborgen.“ „Nach dem sie etwas gefunden und geborgen hatten,“ beendete Catface mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „verschwanden sie wieder und ließen keine Spuren zurück.“ „Wir wissen nach was die Fremden gesucht haben und das sie zu dieser Zeit auch in Po Metru gewesen sein müssen,“ entgegne Brutaka durch die Informationen bestätigt, „sie haben in der Grube nach Überresten von Tuyet gesucht, fanden dabei vermutlich Teile der Rüstung.“ „In Po Metro suchten sie nach Objekten die Nidhiki betrafen,“ übernahm Axonn das Wort, „auch dort waren sie wohl erfolgreich.“ „Wo her wisst ihr das?“ hakte Catface nach, „hat der Orden nachgeforscht?“ „Nein,“ schluckte Brutaka und er wollte seinen eigenen Worten nicht glauben, „wir haben eine Reinkarnation oder so etwas in dieser Art von beiden gesehen.“ „Danke für die Antwort,“ erwiderte Turaga Catface, „jetzt verstehe ich auch die schwache Präsenz der beiden.“ „Ein letztes Wort noch zum Abschied,“ flüsterte Catface mit wachsamen Augen, „die Fremden sind bösartig doch es war der Orden der sie dazu machte.“ Mit den Antworten auf ihre Fragen kehrten die Titane per Teleportion nach Ga Metru zurück. Wo sie alles andere als freundlich empfangen wurden. „Es hat in eurer Abwesenheit sechs weitere Angriffe gegeben!“ schrie Helryx die Titane an, „sechs Entführungen und sechs Toa die mit dem Leben bezahlten.“ „Ihr hattet nichts besseres zu tun um nach irgend welchen belanglosen Dingen zu fragen,“ drohte die Anführerin des Ordens weiter, „nur weil diese Fremde euch Flausen in die Ohren gelegt hat!“ Brutaka und Axonn hörten sich das hysterische Gezetere eine weile unbeeindruckt an. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und dann Helryx. „Wer hat damals zuerst die Schwerter gezogen?!“ konterte Brutaka jetzt finster und bedrohlich, „was geschah damals wirklich?“ „Die Fremden greifen uns jetzt an!“ überging Helryx die Frage, „welche Rolle spielt da die Vergangenheit?“ „Eine sehr große sogar!“ betonte Axonn ebenfalls mit düsterer Mine, „vor sechs Jahren hat der Orden die Fremden angegriffen, als sie als unbewaffnete Wissenschaftler auf der Insel Mata Nui Proben nehmen wollten.“ „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig sehe,“ fuhr der Titan fort, „die Listen der Opfer auf unserer Seite bestätigen es, nutzen die Fremden die Rettung ihrer Welt um Rache zu nehmen.“ „Ich selbst habe die Liste der Toa gesehen,“ übernahm Brutaka das Wort, „welche durch die Fremden ums Leben kamen, sie alle waren an einem Einsatz beteiligt, der vor sechs Jahren statt fand.“ „Über dem ironischer Weise keine Protokolle existieren,“ fügte Axonn hinzu, „nur die Rollen der entführten Matoraner ergibt keinen Sinn in dieser Rache.“ Die Anführerin des Ordens erstarrte und bekam kein Wort mehr heraus. Sie begann zu zittern und zeigte auf die Tür. Die Titane verstanden den Befehl und schritten zufrieden aus dem Büro. Ihr Verdacht wurde von Helryx durch deren Verhalten bestätigt. „Wir sind jetzt nicht mehr sicher,“ flüsterte Axonn kaum hörbar, „es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie auf uns Jagd machen lässt.“ „Ja, erst die Fremden und jetzt die eigenen Reihen,“ gab Brutaka leise zurück, „das nennt man wohl Schicksal.“ Kapitel 4; Zwei Tage später nutzte Brutaka die Finte, die Axonn legte. Der Titan teleportierte sich auf die Insel Mata Nui um sich am Ort des Geschehens um zusehen. Er wollte sich selbst ein Bild machen, was vor sechs Jahren passierte. Die Festung und der Raumhafen war beeindruckend, Brutaka sah Dinge welche seine Furcht vor den Fremden wachsen ließ. Fluggeräte landeten und starteten nach regelmäßigen Zeitplänen. Sie luden Frachten ab oder nahmen Container mit in den Himmel. Jetzt wurde er Zeuge welche Kriegsmaschinerie auf der Oberfläche wartete. Mächtige zweibeinige Kampfmaschinen, schwere Panzer und Truppentransportfahrzeuge. Alles für eine Invasion auf Metru Nui. Doch noch blieb er unentdeckt und musste die Chance nutzen um etwas mehr Licht in die Vergangenheit zu bringen. Er schlich von den Mauern über den felsigen Strand. Bis an die Stelle die Catface beschrieben hatte. Der Ort war schwer zu finden doch nach drei Stunden hatte er eine Fläche gefunden, die gleichmäßige Unebenheiten aufwies. Rasch wurde dem Titan klar, was sich vor ihm befand. Auf einigen Steinplatten standen Namen eingeritzt, andere waren bewegt worden. Brutaka las die Namen die auf den verschobenen Platten. Rosso Marie Kruger, Vincent Valentine, Azul und Shelke Burnstone. Ich denke ich weiß was ich wissen muss, dachte der Titan, jetzt besser weg hier. „Jetzt kennst du also die Wahrheit,“ sagte jemand hinter ihm, „wir haben uns nicht in dir und Axonn getäuscht.“ „Wir haben dich all das hier sehen lassen das du verstehst,“ fuhr die Stimme fort, „denn jetzt kennst du auch den Weg um den Alptraum zu beenden.“ Brutaka drehte sich um und erblickte Tuyet. Sie hatte ihren Helm abgenommen und alle Waffen befanden sich im gesicherten Zustand. Ihr Gesicht war anders als das eines Toa oder Matoraners. Sie besaß eine glatte weiche Haut, blass fast weiß mit einem leichten Blaustich. Die dunkelblauen Haare reichten der Fremden knapp über die Schulter. Ihre saphirblauen Augen gaben ihr eine edle aber auch mystische Aura. „So seht ihr also ohne eure Rüstungen aus,“ erwiderte Brutaka und verwarf den Gedanken die Fremde an zugreifen, „den Namen Hunter tragt ihr zu Unrecht, denn ihr seit Geister!“ „Reinkarnationen gefallener Geschöpfe,“ fuhr er ehrfürchtig fort, „eure Kultur muss warhaft großartig sein, wenn sie zu so etwas fähig ist.“ „Wir können nicht zaubern oder der gleichen,“ lächelte Tuyet freundlich, „wir sind künstliche Lebewesen denen man Teile der Erinnerungen, der Gefallenen, implantierte.“ „Wir sind sie nicht,“ sagte sie zufrieden, „und auf bestimmte Weise dann doch wieder.“ „Wir wollen eure Welt nicht zerstören,“ beendete Tuyet und setzte den Helm wieder auf, „wir wollen eure und unsere Welt bewahren aber auch Rache für unsere Opfer.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Brutaka und teleportierte sich wieder in die Nähe von Ga Metru. Das was er an der Oberfläche erlebt hatte ließ ihn nachdenklich werden. Die Kriegsmaschinerie, der Platz mit den Gräbern und die Worte Tuyet`s. Die Fremden wollten nicht den Untergang Mata Nuis, würden aber erst die Waffen senken wenn alle Opfer von Damals gerächt waren. Der Titan sah sich einer harten Aufgabe gegenüber. Er musste die Täter bloßstellen oder sie den Fremden ausliefern, so konnte er die Invasion der Fremden verhindern. Doch war dies Verrat gegen die eigenen Reihen. Anders herum war es ja auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Orden gegen ihn vorgehen würde. Es gab zudem noch das Rätsel um die entführten Matoraner zu lösen. Im Quartier des Ordens; „Wir werden von Geistern verfolgt,“ knurrte Trinuma sauer, „ich habe es gesehen das es Azul war, er hat sich Tamuth geholt.“ „Die Fremden können keine Geister beschwören!“ brummte Helryx wütend, „sie sind keine großen Wesen!“ „Dann haben sie etwas gemacht,“ entgegnete der Titan, „dann haben sie die Gefallenen eben repliziert oder sonst irgend etwas in dieser Art.“ „Dennoch sind sie für uns jetzt die Geister,“ betonte Trinuma mit ernster Stimme, „Geister die Jagd auf uns machen.“ „Wir bringen die letzten 62 Matoraner fort,“ sagte Umbra während er das Büro betrat, „dann können sie nicht zu einem Problem werden, mit 8 von diesen Häretikern lässt sich keine Revolte anzetteln.“ „Gut,“ sprach Helryx finster, „tut was ihr tun müsst.“ Zur gleichen Zeit suchten Axonn und Brutaka die Ruine des Kolosseums auf. Noch immer hatte man keinen Handschlag getan um das Wahrzeichen Metru Nuis wieder auf zubauen. Nur eine riesige Protostahl Platte deckte die Gewölbe des Gebäudes ab. Die beiden Titane schritten an den Überresten der einst stolzen Mauer entlang. Von ihr waren außer wenigen Metern nur Bruchstücke übrig geblieben. Überall lagen noch immer die verstreuten Trümmer herum, welche einst Teil eines imposanten Turmes waren. Nur ein Weg zu der Platte erinnerte an die überstürzte Notmaßnahme. Links und Rechts daneben Trümmerhaufen. Verrostete Stahlteile und Mauerstücke. Mahnend stand der stark deformierte Fahrstuhl des Kolosseums auf einem Gestell über der Platte. Darum die brüchigen Überreste der Grundmauer, wie ein Krater aus Beton und Stahl. Die Zerstörung des Kolosseums stellte den Höhepunkt der ersten Angriffswelle der Fremden da. Niemals im Traum hatten die Matoraner und der Orden geglaubt, dass jemand ihr Wahrzeichen zerstören würde. Nicht mal Teridax war auf diese Idee gekommen. Damals war es den Toa gerade so gelungen, das Gehirn Mata Nuis vor den Fremden zu schützen. Was hauptsächlich den Toa der Erde und des Steins zu verdanken war. Sie verhinderten damals, das Trümmer in die Gewölbe stürzen konnten. Was aber wieder zu Schäden in anderen Stadtteilen geführt hatte. Die Randbezirke aller Metrus erlitten schwere Schäden durch die umgeleiteten Trümmer. „Wer ist jetzt noch auf unserer Seite?“ fragte Axonn leise, „ich meine ja nur, bald wissen wir vielleicht zu viel für Helryx Geschmack.“ „Das Gefühl habe ich auch,“ erwiderte Brutaka besorgt, „nur die Toa Nuva erscheinen mir noch Vertrauenswürdig.“ „Ganz meiner Meinung,“ bestätigte Axonn und blieb zwischen den Trümmern einer der Torbögen stehen, „durch unsere enge Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen haben wir auch sie in Gefahr gebracht.“ „Ich glaube,“ gab Brutaka kleinlaut zurück, „das die Fremden zur Zeit der Grund sind, dass der Orden noch am Leben lässt.“ „So bald die Fremden besiegt oder abgezogen sind,“ flüsterte er, „wird der Orden uns in Himmelfahrtkommandos schicken, so lange bis wir aus einem nicht mehr heimkehren.“ „So wie Helryx es vermutlich mit Botar versucht haben könnte,“ meinte Axonn besorgt, „auch wenn mir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, könnte da was dran sein.“ „Nur mal eine weit daher geholte Theorie,“ sprach Brutaka mit vorsichtigem Ton, „was wenn Helryx nicht Helryx ist sondern jemand anderes?“ „Denke nur an Teridax der sich sehr erfolgreich als Dume ausgeben konnte,“ gab der Titan zu bedenken, „wenn man einen Turaga austauschen konnte, warum nicht auch eine Toa?“ „Interessante und gleichzeitig erschreckende Theorie,“ entgegnete Axonn nachdenklich, „das würde aber das mehr als fragwürdige Verhalten der Anführerin erklären.“ „Nun stellt sich die Frage neu,“ betonte Axonn ernst, „was es mit den siebzig Matoranern auf sich hat?“ „Das Verschwinden von Botar dürfte jetzt auch in einem neuen Blickwinkel betrachtet werden,“ fuhr er fort, „wenn die Fremden ihn haben sollten und er noch lebt, ist unser Kamerad dort besser aufgehoben als er es glauben würde.“ „Da Tuyet und Nidhiki uns als Vertrauenswürdig erachten,“ meinte Brutaka ernst, „sie haben uns, wenn auch auf eine recht bizarre Art und Weise, als Kontaktleute ausgewählt.“ „Du meinst,“ überlegte Axonn laut, „wir sollten noch einmal mit Tuyet und Nidhiki Kontakt aufnehmen?“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Brutaka und nickte dabei, „ich hätte die Frage schon wesentlich eher stellen müssen.“ „Gut,“ kam leise von Axonn zurück, „ich lenke wieder ab und du suchst deine kleine Freundin.“ Brutaka nickte tonlos und teleportierte sich auf das Hochhaus, was ihm seit der Besetzung der Hafenanlagen als Ausguck diente. Von Tuyet oder einem der Geister fehlte heute jede Spur. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es ihn hoch erfreut, doch jetzt ärgerte es den Titan, denn die eine Frage lag ihm wie schwere Gewichte auf den Schultern. Zur gleichen Zeit in Po Metru; Auf den Skulpturen Feldern lagen über all die ausgebrannten Rüstungen der Makuta herum. Aber auch einige erschlagenen oder erschossenen Toa. Dazwischen liefen die gerüsteten Soldaten der Fremden herum. Sie bargen die Kanohi Masken und Waffen. Andere trieben die Matoraner aus den Steinhäusern und Felswohnungen. Viele der aufgerieben Matoraner standen jetzt größte Ängste aus. Niemand wusste was geschehen würde. Die überlebenden Toa knieten in einer Reihe und einer der Offiziere nahm ihre Daten auf. Rosso und Azul liefen hinter dem Ranghohen. Die Szenerie, das Exempel, ließ die Hoffnung der Matoraner noch tiefer sinken. Denn fünfzehn der Überlebenden wurde aus der Reihe genommen und unter Begleitung von Soldaten, die auf einem der Schulterpanzer ein merkwürdiges Symbol trugen, abgeführt. Zwanzig Minuten später, für die Matoraner und übrigen Toa kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, waren nur die Schüsse zu hören. Sehen konnten sie nichts aber jeder wusste was soeben geschehen war. Jetzt wurden die anderen gefangenen Toa von einem der Soldaten Betäubt. Die Matoraner zitterten am ganzen Körper. Nun begann die Selektion unter ihnen. Genau Zweiundsechzig wurden aussortiert und zu einem komischen Panzerfahrzeug gebracht. Eines das keine Beine hatte sondern auf abgerundeten Zahnrädern zu fahren schien. Jetzt ließen die Solden die restlichen Matoraner frei und räumten die Skulpturen Felder. „Macht euch keine Sorgen,“ sagte ein Matoraner der das Geschehen aus einem Versteck heraus beobachtet hatte, „lasst euch von dem Bild nicht täuschen, dieses Exempel galt nicht uns, sondern jemandem anderen.“ „Sie haben heute zwanzig Toa ausgelöscht,“ sagte einer der Matoraner noch immer von der Angst gezeichnet, „das war entsetzlich!“ „Die Fremden und die Makuta sind nicht unsere einzigen Feinde dieser Tage,“ verabschiedete sich der mysteriöse Matoraner, „es gibt noch einen Dritten!“ Kapitel 5; Wenige Stunden später im Basislager II; Die Agori und Matoraner genossen ihren Sieg in vollen Zügen. Es gab keine großen Festlichkeiten, doch ließ man sich jetzt Zeit und die Kantinen zauberten regelrechte Festessen. Nur die Sechs Subjects und die wichtigsten Köpfe hielten sich zurück. Eine der Matoranerinen, die sie entführt hatten um ihnen das Leben zu retten hatte es bei sich, was allen zu denken gab. Anfänglich dachten Gondon und Tuyet, welche die deformierte Rüstung sogar in ihren Plan einbanden, dass es ein nettes Replika war. Doch jetzt hatte Dr. Jenkins und seine Assistenten fest gestellt, dass die Rüstung echt war. Somit befanden sich zwei Tuyet Rüstungen in einem Universum. Die eine aus der Grube, welche in einen Spezialbehälter aufbewahrt und jetzt dieses Exemplar. Die Beweislage, das Botar einst die Tuyets aus tauschte, war jetzt bewiesen. Doch das die andere Rüstung hier war, bedeutete auch, dass die echte Tuyet dieses Universums zurück gekehrt sein musste. Durch mehrere Portalsprünge wussten die Wissenschaftler von Botar und Bara Magna das es drei Praraluniversen gab. Somit auch in jedem eine Toa Tuyet. Was nun wenn sich alle drei in einem Universum befanden? Eine durchaus erschreckende Theorie, dachte Gondon leise. Doch dann hätte Subject T sie ja spüren müssen. Was letztere aber bis her nicht getan hatte. „Wir haben einen Gefangenen,“ bemerkte ein Soldat und salutierte, „der Titan Brutaka teleportierte sich an die Oberfläche, wo sich dann von einem unserer Trupps festnehmen ließ.“ „Das ist Tarnung,“ bemerkte Gondon und nickte Tuyet zu, „heißen wir unseren Gast willkommen.“ „Es ging nicht anders,“ erklärte der Titan als er mit in der Runde saß, „die meiner Meinung nach falsche Helryx schöpft verdacht.“ „Daher musste ich mich von euren Leuten verhaften lassen,“ beendete Brutaka erleichtert, „ich denke jemand hat die echte Tuyet durch eine falsche ausgetauscht!“ „Habt ihr einen Verdacht wer dies gemacht haben könnte?“ wollte Gondon wissen, „das könnte für die Lösung unser beider Probleme sehr hilfreich sein, denn vielleicht lässt sich dadurch eine kurzweilige Invasion völlig vermeiden.“ „Ja ich habe eine Verdächtige,“ sprach der Titan mit finsterer Stimme und zeigte auf Tuyet, „sie, ich meine die echte Tuyet aus diesem Universum.“ „Ich habe die Rüstung die jetzt hier vor uns liegt schon einmal gesehen,“ erinnerte sich der Titan laut, „eine Matoranerin zeigte sie mir vor eurem Angriff auf den Tempelbezirk.“ „Später fiel mir ein,“ beendete Brutaka und seine Stimme wurde wieder freundlich, „dass die Rüstung in der Grube in einem deutlich schlimmeren Zustand war, zudem hattet ihr sie bereits geborgen.“ „Dann haben sie in einigen Punkten das gleiche vermutet wie wir auch,“ bestätigte Gondon nachdenklich, „wir haben jedoch eine weitere Verdächtige hinzu gefügt.“ „Laut unserem Wissen gibt es noch eine dritte Tuyet,“ erklärte der Oberoffizier, „diese lebt in einem Paralleluniversum und beherrscht dort ein finsteres Toa Imperium.“ „Ein böses Toa Imperium und eine bösartige Tuyet an dessen Spitze?“ wiederholte Brutaka erstaunt und fühlte seine Theorie zum größten Teil bestätigt, „dass würde gut in das Muster passen.“ „Die Wahrheit kennen demnach nur zwei Mittglieder des Ordens,“ sprach der Titan, „Botar und Toa Takanuva.“ „Was ist eigentlich mit Botar passiert?“ erkundigte sich Brutaka, „ist er noch am Leben?“ „Ja das ist er,“ gab Dr, Jenkins kleinlaut zurück, „doch ist er dein Feind, obwohl er selbst fast Opfer eines Verrates geworden wäre.“ „Er, Trinuma und Umbra hatten Pläne den Orden an sich zu reißen,“ fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, „zumindest hatten sie daran gedacht, irgend wer hat sie aber davon abgebracht und zu eigenen Lakaien gemacht.“ „Wie kommen sie darauf?“ fragte der Titan mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „das hört sich recht widersprüchlich an.“ „Ist es auch,“ gab Dr. Jenkins zu bedenken, „doch war dies ein Teil seiner Gedankenwelt.“ „Ihr habt seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen angezapft?“ entglitt es Brutaka erstaunt, „wie ist das Möglich?“ „Ja wir haben seine Gedankenwelt angezapft,“ lächelte der Agori, „doch den technischen Ablauf zu erklären wären jetzt zu viel, später vielleicht mal.“ „Na prima,“ ärgerte sich der Titan, „nehmen wir mal an Helryx wurde wirklich verschleppt und sie lebt noch.“ „Wo könnte man sie verstecken?“ überlegte Brutaka laut, „ohne das es jemandem aufgefallen wäre.“ „Anders herum gab es vielleicht doch Personen, die den Aufenthalt entdeckt hatten,“ sagte er und warf wieder einen Blick die Rüstung, „vielleicht gibt es sogar Zeugen des Austausches?“ „Ihr denkt an die siebzig Matoraner?“ meinte Tuyet mit gerunzelter Stirn, „da müssen wir euch leider enttäuschen.“ „Sie haben uns alles gesagt was sie wissen,“ fuhr sie fort, „sie wurden verfolgt weil sie an der Bestimmung ihrer Welt gezweifelt haben.“ „Doch soll es laut ihren Angaben einen Matoraner geben,“ beendete Subject T, „der weiß wo sich die echte Helryx befinden soll.“ Wieder in seinem Haus suchte der Titan alles nach Abhörgerätschaften ab. Dabei kreisten ihm wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf, er wusste nicht mehr wem er glauben konnte und wem nicht. Hatten die Fremden recht? War es nur wieder einer ihrer perfiden Pläne um den Orden von Mata Nui innerlich zu destabilisieren? Ok, Helryx verhielt sich letzter Zeit immer öfters sehr komisch, aber wer täte dies in so katastrophalen Zeiten nicht? Was war an der Behauptung war, dass Botar nach der Herrschaft über den Orden strebte? Oder hatte der Orden schlicht und einfach die Grenzen überschritten was nun diese Katastrophe nach sich zog? Noch mehr Fragen und noch weniger plausible Antworten. So wie es aussah, konnte er nur noch Axonn trauen, es lag jetzt an ihnen. In den folgenden Tagen kam es auch wieder zu Angriffen der Fremden. Sie dezimierten den Kreis der Vertrauten um Helryx um weitere fünf Toa. Jetzt kam den Titan etwas in den Sinn, dass er bis völlig aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Für jeden Toa gab es einen Toa Stern am Himmel, der erlosch, wenn der Toa verschwand. Doch noch immer fehlte kein Toa Stern. Obwohl so viele Toa durch die Fremden gefallen waren. Die vierzig Toa aus dem Kreis um Helryx mussten demnach auch nicht aus diesem Universum stammen. Dies wäre der Beweis schlecht hin, dass sich neben den Fremden noch weitere ungebetene Gäste im Matoraner Universum aufhielten. Dies rückte die Machenschaften der Fremden jetzt in ein ganz anderes Bild. Wenn man mal von den Sachschäden und den leichtverletzten Matoranern absah. Wieder eine Tatsache die Brutaka neue Sorgen bereitete. Zwei Fremde Fraktionen bekämpften einander und seine Heimat war ihr Schlachtfeld. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde dem Titan übel, er musste unbedingt mit Axonn sprechen. Noch nie war es so wichtig gewesen. Zur gleichen Zeit irgendwo in Metru Nui; Tuyet sah ein, dass sie jetzt in der Falle saß, was Trinuma immer schon angemahnt hatte. Sie würde die Tarnung als Helryx nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten können, hatte der Titan gesagt, besonders wenn der Druck von zwei Seiten kommt. Zumal er in ihrem Fall sogar von drei Seiten kam. Die verräterische Toa wusste dass sich die echte Helryx, wenn die Dinge weiter diesen Lauf nahmen, aus eigener Kraft befreien konnte. Doch das größte und für die Toa auch das nervigste Problem bestand darin, dass ihr beide Optionen für die Rückkehr in ihr Universum fehlten. Botar war immer noch in der Gefangenschaft der Fremden und Brutaka war für sie jetzt auch nicht mehr erreichbar. Er wusste zu viel und das hat ihn misstrauisch gemacht. Tuyet stand vor dem Rest ihrer Getreuen und sah sie wie einen Trümmerhaufen vor sich. Knapp mehr als eine Handvoll Toa, dazu ein Titan und dreißig Maxilos Roboter. Keine besonders starke Streitmacht wenn man es unter miesesten Umständen mit zwei gegnerischen Armeen aufnehmen musste. Sie spürte dass sich immer mehr Toa dieses Universums von ihr loslösten, bald waren es genug um eine ernste Bedrohung zu werden. Besonders wenn sie von Brutaka und Axonn angeführt wurden. Dann gab es da immer noch den Schatten der Fremden, der über ihr lag, besonders eine stellte eine wirklich große Gefahr dar. Gegen Gedankentricks anderer wusste sich Tuyet erfolgreich zu wären, aber Subject T war eine Reinkarnation einer anderen Tuyet. Diese Fremde konnte wenn sie nur nahe genug heran kam, in ihre Gedankenwelt verschmelzen. Die falsche Helryx sah sich einem harten Finale ausgesetzt, dass erschien ihr jetzt unausweichlich. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun konnte, war Zeit zu erkaufen. Was dies bedeutete, war fast schon einer ersten Niederlage gleich. Um das Wirken der Fremden aus Metru Nui zu verlagern würde sie sich mit ihren Getreuen zurückziehen müssen. Damit sich nicht auch noch die Matoraner völlig gegen sie richten würden. Doch wo hin zurückziehen? Die Ordensfeste war fest in der Hand der Toa dieses Universums. Ja, das war es, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Kapitel 6; Trinuma wiedersprach Tuyet nur selten, da sie ihm zu Einfluss verhelfen wollte, doch in Anbetracht der Situation verschob er diesen Gedanken jetzt. Mit den Dunklen Jägern einen Bund eingehen? Das gefiel dem Titan nicht. Er sah seine Position gefährdet, denn irgendetwas musste sie ja deren Anführer dem Schattigen anbieten. Zumal er ja auch das Geheimnis waren musste. Der Preis für Geheimhaltung und Truppen war sehr hoch, das war sich Trinuma mehr als klar. Vermutlich würde der Schattige einen hohen Posten als Preis verlangen. So wie der Titan den dunklen Jäger einschätze, würde er den zweithöchsten Posten als Mindestpreis verlangen. Dies wäre jene Position, die Trinuma zurzeit einnahm. Jetzt fühlte sich der Titan noch mieser als vorher. Er hasste es, zugeben zu müssen, dass er sich hatte blenden lassen. Bei all den Erfolgsversprechen bedachte er keine der eventuellen Risiken eines Misserfolges. Zum Orden konnte er nicht zurück kehren, sie sahen in ihm einen Verräter. Die Fremden? Nein, er wusste nicht was sie ihm antun könnten, wenn sie ihm habhaft würden. Dem Stolz und der Angst vor Machtverlust gab es nur eine Sache, die der Titan noch mehr fürchtete. Etwas das unter dem Namen peinliches Verhör bekannt war. Das eiskalte Grauen überkam ihn als er sich vorstellte, wie er von den Fremden verhört würde. Die abstraktesten Szenarien gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Brutaka und Axonn? Nein, sie waren sicher auch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Wo hin wenn man nirgend wo mehr hin kann? Am nächsten Morgen im Versteck von Axonn und Brutaka; „Ich musste sehr lange nachdenken,“ begann Axonn das Gespräch unter Freunden, „die Situation sieht auf eine Art mieser aus als wir es erwarten können, anders herum verschafft es uns auch einen taktischen Vorteil.“ „Wie meinst du das jetzt schon wieder?“ brummte Brutaka irritiert, „wie kann etwas total katastrophales wiederum auch Vorteile schaffen?“ „Wenn man seinen Feind kennt,“ betonte Axonn ernst, „und wir beide kennen ihn mittlerweile, können wir auch seinen Schwachpunkt ausnutzen.“ „Du hörst dich fast schon so an wie die Strategen der Fremden,“ entgegnete Brutaka vorsichtig, „welche Schwachpunkte hat das Netzt um die falsche Helryx denn?“ „So wie es aussieht,“ lächelte Axonn fast schon zufrieden, „wird die Zahl ihrer Getreuen immer weniger, ich zähle jene die von den Fremden erledigt wurden jetzt nicht mit.“ „Zum anderen wird die Eisschicht unter der sie sich tarnt langsam aber sicher brüchig,“ fuhr der Titan rasch fort, „sie wird auf kurz oder lang einen Verbündeten brauchen.“ „Ja, jemand der die Fremden bekämpft,“ überlegte Brutaka laut, „damit sie sich wieder auf ihre Tarnung konzentrieren kann.“ „Gut erkannt mein Freund,“ bestätigte Axonn und sah die Hoffnung in Brutaka aufkeimen, „wer käme da als Verbündeter in Frage?“ „Die Dunklen Jäger oder die Bruderschaft der Makuta,“ erwiderte Brutaka und verstand jetzt auch was Axonn als den strategischen Vorteil erkannt hatte, „beide Anführer würden einen Preis verlangen, der die Struktur des Netzes weiter schwächen könnte.“ „Trinuma!“ schoss es aus dem Titan heraus, „er ist zur Zeit die rechte Hand der falschen Helryx, sein Posten wäre der Preis!“ „Jetzt hast du mich verstanden,“ lachte Axonn und die Titane tauschten einen Handschlag aus, „Trinuma ist der Faden der das Netz zum Zerreißen bringen kann.“ „Du weißt was das bedeutet oder?“ fragte er seinen Freund und Kampfgefährten, „du musst noch mal mit den Fremden kontakt aufnehmen, damit sie nicht das falsche tun.“ „Ja das war mir in diesem Augenblick sofort klar,“ bestätigte Brutaka jetzt ernst, „ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit ihnen sprechen.“ Die nächsten Tage versuchte Brutaka alle Mittel um wieder mit den Fremden in Kontakt zu kommen. Fand aber nur die Standartsoldaten welche die Hafenmeisterei besetzten. Die übrigen Bezirke hatten die Fremden bereits wieder aus dem Titan noch unbekannten Gründen geräumt. Was ebenfalls jetzt auffiel, war das Fehlen aller ordenstreuen Toa und Takanuva. In einer Seitengasse wurde dieser Frage aber auf völlig unerwarteter Weise die Antwort erbracht. Gerade als Brutaka wieder auf Axonn traf, erschien auch die echte Tuyet mit einer kleinen Gefolgschaft ihrer Toa. Im Gepäck die echte Helryx. Letzterer ging es nach dem ersten Blick weitestgehend gut. Nur Tuyet wirkte sichtlich angestachelt und man sah deutlich, dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel, sich am Riemen zu halten. „Ich bin hier weil ich euch ein Angebot unterbreiten will,“ begann sie und wandte sich zu erst an Brutaka, „bring mich und meine Toa hier weg und ihr erhalten Helryx lebendig und unversehrt als Gegenleistung!“ „Was treibt dich aus deinem Versteck und bringt dich sogar dazu?“ erwiderte Axonn sichtlich irritiert und mit einem jetzt wachsenden Unbehagen im Bauch, „so ganz freiwillig würdest du diese Schritte nicht eingehen.“ „Ihr beide wusstet es also nicht?“ mutmaßte die echte Tuyet jetzt mit skeptisch prüfendem Blick, „ihr steckt also nicht dahinter?“ „Hinter was?“ fragte Brutaka ebenso nachdenklich und verwundert, „und was wissen wir nicht?“ „Dann ist euch wohl irgendwie entgangen,“ brummte Tuyet frustriert, „das seit zwei Tagen heftige Kämpfe ausgebrochen sind?“ „Kämpfe wo?!“ hakte Axonn nach, „sag schon was los ist?!“ „Die Fremden haben einen Belagerungsring um die Festung der Makuta auf Destral gezogen,“ brach die verräterische Toa kleinlaut hervor, „die Reinkarnation von Nidihiki führt diesen Angriff an.“ „Vermutlich weil er sich an Teridax rächen möchte,“ überlegte Tuyet laut und verärgert, „aber der Orden ist auch nicht untätig geblieben, meine Tarnung wird bald auffliegen, dann bin ich erledigt!“ „Was tut der Orden jetzt genau?“ wollte Brutaka wissen, „wo sind Takanuva und die Toa die dir nicht mehr gehorchen?“ „Sie haben fast zeitglich wie die Belagerung Destrals, einen Angriff auf Odina begonnen,“ sprach die verräterische Toa mit knurrendem Unterton, „jemand hat ihnen wohl meine Pläne gesteckt oder will seine Kanohi retten.“ „Deshalb muss ich und mein Gefolge hier verschwinden!“ betonte die echte Tuyet finster, „weder der Orden noch die Fremden werden mich verschonen.“ „Das hast du dir selber eingebrockt,“ bemerkte Axonn mit ernster Stimme, „sowohl der Orden als auch die Fremden haben genug Gründe dich kalt zu machen!“ „Nur habe ich ein Druckmittel womit ich euch gegenüber Forderungen stellen kann,“ sagte die Verräterische mit einem Anflug von Selbstsicherheit, „ihr habt nicht mal einen Grund meinen Vorschlag ab zu lehnen.“ Die beiden Titane sahen sich kurz an und nickten, ihre Augen ruhten jetzt eine Weile auf Helryx. Sie schien die Worte in dem Blickwechsel zu verstehen und nickte ebenfalls. Nun wandte sich Brutaka wieder an die echte Tuyet. „Ihr habt eine Geisel mit der ihr Druck ausüben könnt,“ gab der Titan der Verräterin recht ohne aber Beeindruckt zu sein, „aber da wir Helryx gut kennen, erübrigt sich die Frage ob wir deinem Druck nach geben oder nicht.“ „In drei Tagen zur gleichen Zeit,“ beendete Axonn das Gespräch und holte sich eine Bestätigung von Helryx durch ein weiteres Nicken, „dann teilen wir dir unsere Entscheidung mit.“ Kapitel 7; Zur gleichen Zeit in der Makuta Festung auf Destral; Teridax und seine Makuta mussten nach einem intensiven Artillerieangriff Teile der Festungsmauern räumen. Gegen diese ihnen so unbekannten Waffen waren sie nicht gewappnet gewesen. Niemals hätte er es auch nur für möglich gehalten, dass ein Volk ohne Elementarkräfte, so effektiv kämpfen konnte. Besonders der Schwerpunkt auf den Kampf über große Entfernungen raubte den Makuta jede Chance das Blatt zu wenden. Zuerst hatte der Feind mit speziellen Schützen reihenweise Makuta abgeschossen. Die ausgebrannten Rüstungen lagen noch auf der Mauer oder auf dem Boden wo sie aufgeschlagen waren. So hatte der Angriff im Morgengrauen vor zwei Tagen begonnen. Am zweiten Tag folgte dann der verheerende Artillerieangriff statt. Für die Makuta und auch Teridax selbst war dies ein Schock. Denn sie konnten es nicht glauben dass es technische Waffen gab, die so heftige Wirkung hatten wie ein Elementarangriff. Zuerst waren nur einzelne große Geschosse gewesen, diese teilten sich in der Luft aber dann in sechs weitere kleinere. So schlug schließlich ein ganzer Geschosshagel gegen die Mauer und die erste Verteidigungslinie. Wäre es in der Nacht gewesen, die Explosionen hätten sie viele Stunden lang erhält. Eine Feuersbrunst aus technischer Hand, so verheerend wie die von etlichen Toa des Feuers vereint. Dazu kamen bei jedem Knall auch die Druckwellen wie bei den Angriffen der Toa der Luft. Der Feind war im Stande so etwas zu bauen. Teridax wusste das dies eine Technik sehr fortschrittlich sein musste, doch in eine ganz andere als er sie kannte. Nun lag die erste Angriffslinie in Schutt und Asche. Die Mauer drohte zusammen zu brechen und musste aufgegeben werden. Aber warum griffen die Fremden seine Festung an? Sie hatten doch ohne hin schon seinen großen Plan zunichte gemacht. „Herr!“ rief einer der Makuta, „sie haben den Angriff vorrübergehend eingestellt, sie senden ein Zeichen zur Kommunikation!“ „Macht eine Delegation bereit“, erwiderte Teridax sofort, „hoffentlich bekomme ich dann die Antwort auf diese Sauerei hier!“ „Ja Sir,“ bestätigte der Makuta und rannte zu einem der weniger beschädigten Gebäude im inneren der Festung. Währenddessen auf Odina; Takanuvas Intuition, die Toa Mahri und Toa Nuva in seinen Führungsstab zu übernehmen, hatte sich aus gezahlt. Auch die Zusammenarbeit mit den Matoranern lief außerordentlich erfolgreich über die Bühne. So brauchten die Toa sich nicht mehr um die Logistik zu kümmern, diesen Part übernahmen die Matoraner. Die Strategie sah vor, die Dunklen Jäger noch nicht gleich an zugreifen, sondern sie erst einmal in einen isolierten Zustand zu versetzten. Das war den Toa auch nahezu perfekt gelungen. Wie in vergangenen Tage erwies sich ein Zusammenspiel der Kräfte als der Schlüssel zum schnellen aber auch langanhaltenden Erfolg. Die Toa des Magnetismus und der Elektrizität unterbrachen jeden Informationsweg nach außen. Die Toa des Wassers ließen die Wellen tosen das kein Schiff die Insel verlassen konnte. Die Toa des Eises und der Luft heizten die Festung mit Sand und Schneestürmen ein. Eine Aktion mit gleich zweifacher Wirkung. Zum einen erschwerte es die Sicht nach außen so stark, dass es den Dunklen Jägern praktisch unmöglich war, die Feindbewegungen zu erfassen. Zum anderen verlangsamte es alle Maßnahmen innerhalb der Festungsmauern. Obwohl es noch zu keinem nennenswerten Schaden gekommen war, konnten die Dunklen Jäger keinen Gegenangriff vorbereiten. Sie hatten wahrlich nicht so einer Perfektion und Taktig aus Sicht des Ordens erwartet. Innerhalb nur eines Tages wurde ihre Festung völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Die nahezu perfekte Isolation von allen potenziellen Verbündeten. Diese Situation nutzte der Führungsstab der Toa aus um die weiteren Schritte vor zubereiten. Dabei schlug Takanuva zwei Wege ein; Zwinge den Feind zur Kapitulation?! Greife den Feind an und schwäche ihn das er auf lange Zeit nicht mehr handlungsfähig ist?! Kampf der Giganten Teil 1; Auf einer kleinen Insel vor Destral trafen sich beide Delegationen. Die Anwesenheit besonders einer Person macht Makuta Teridax besonders zu schaffen. Er glaubte diese Person irgendwie zu kennen. Doch wo her? Nach dem sich alle Seiten vorgestellt hatten, wurde es dem Makuta auf einmal klar. Auch wenn er es sich bei bestem Willen nicht erklären konnte, diese Person war eine Art Reinkarnation eines Dunklen Jägers, den er vor längerer Zeit einmal absorbiert hatte. Wie konnte jemand Nidhiki wird zum Leben erwecken? Teridax brauchte jetzt nicht besonders lange zu überlegen, was die Forderungen der Angreifer sein würde. Dieser Nidhiki konnte nur auf Rache aus sein. Subject N „Nidhiki“ sah noch einmal alle Anwesenden Makuta an und legte sich die Worte im Kopf zurecht. „Meine werten Herren Makuta,“ begann der Fremde und wandte sich erst den anderen zu, „unsere Belange sind nicht die Zerstörung eurer Festung oder die Auslöschung eurer Art.“ „Es gibt nur einen unter euch hier anwesenden Makuta,“ fuhr er mit ernster Stimme fort und sah jetzt genau auf Teridax, „der einst meine alte Existenz vernichtete und auch euch für seine Ziele bereitwillig opfern würde.“ „Auf eine Art und Weise wie ich es euch jetzt nicht verständlich erklären kann,“ beendete Nidhiki wieder die Blicke auf die anderen Makuta gerichtet, „ist es mir möglich gewesen, die nicht ausgesprochenen Pläne eures Anführers zu sehen.“ „Wenn einiges in eurer Welt anders verlaufen wäre,“ gab der Fremde zu bedenken, „hätte er euch alle vernichtet.“ Teridax saß wie erstarrt auf dem Feldstuhl und wusste nicht mehr was er dazu sagen konnte. Wo her konnte der reanimierte Nidhiki das wissen? Ja, das war der Plan des Makutas gewesen, im letzten Zuge der Übernahme des Universums alle Makuta zu opfern. Doch schon einmal hatte ihm jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Diesem Toa namens Matoro war es gelungen ihn zu durch schauen, weshalb er nicht seiner Bestimmung folgte. Jetzt machte ihm diese Nidhiki Reinkarnation den zweiten Strich durch seine Pläne. Teridax saß in einer Zwickmühle aus der er nur durch eine Sache wieder heraus kam. Wenn er sich auf ein Duell mit der Reinkarnation einließ, würde diese keine weitere Zwietracht zwischen ihn und den anderen Makuta treiben. Wenn gleich Teridax sie alle nur noch als Mittel zum Erreichen seiner persönlichen Ziele brauchte. Doch er brauchte sie jetzt wieder, da seine alten Pläne ja nicht mehr auszuführen waren. „Du forderst mich heraus?“ wandte er sich an Nidhiki und musterte ihn finster, „dich verlangt es nach Rache?!“ „Ich habe dich schon einmal vernichtet,“ betonte der Anführer der Makuta dröhnend, „das wird mir bei deiner neuen jämmerlichen Gestalt wieder gelingen!“ „Seit nicht so überheblich,“ erwiderte Nidhiki unbeeindruckt des drohenden Gehabes, „doch freue ich mich das ihr mir die Worte aus dem Mund genommen habt.“ „Eines noch,“ fügte Subject N hinzu, „ihr sollte die Stärke eines Gegners nicht an seiner Größe messen.“ Teridax brach in ein hallendes Gelächter aus, „will der kleine Krieger mir jetzt etwa drohen?“ „Sinn für Humor hast du,“ lachte der große Makuta herzhaft weiter, „im Angesicht deiner letzten Stunden tollkühn aufzutreten.“ „Ihr sollte die Stärke eines Gegners nicht an seiner Größe messen,“ wiederholte Subject N und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „so wie ich das sehe werden es wohl er eure letzten Stunden werden.“ „Aber Schluss mit dem herumreden,“ beendete der Fremde entschlossen, „ich bin nicht wegen nem Smalltalk hier.“ Teridax zog sein Schwert, dessen Klinge den Fremden um die Hälfte dessen Größe überragte, da er auf Grund irgend einer Technik leider auf seine Makuta Fähigkeiten verzichten musste. Durch seine Größe und Körperkraft war der dem Fremden immer noch überlegen. Zumindest im Kampf ohne Schusswaffen. Nidhiki hatte die Arroganz des Gegners bereits ausgewertet und auch die Angriffsmöglichkeiten. Für ihn würde es kein besonders harter Kampf werden, aber einer der sicher länger dauern würde. Subject N wusste, dass er die Ausdauer des Gegners und dessen körperlichen Kräfte erst reduzieren musste. Wenn ein Titan mit Ausdauer und Kräften am Ende war, half ihm auch seine Größe nicht mehr. Das war der Plan des Fremden. Teridax griff ohne Vorwarnung an. Mächtige Hiebe mit einer großen Waffe gingen immer wieder auf Nidhiki hernieder. Dieser wich aus und blieb immer in Bewegung. Sein Schild nutze er in den ersten dreißig Kampfminuten nur um den Dreck und Splittern aus zu weichen. Die Folgen wenn das Schwert des Makutas auf den Boden traf. Langsam brachte Subject N seinen Gegner dazu, mehr auf Stiche zu setzten. Im stärker uns heftiger stach Teridax nach dem Fremden. Verfehlte ihn aber immer wieder. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde setzte er sehr viel Kraft in einen entscheidenden Stich. Zum Schein ließ Nidhiki sich darauf ein und griff selbst an. Nur um mit seinem Schild das Schwert ab zu lenken. Der Stoß ging ungebremst in die Erde und der Makuta hatte nun Probleme das Schwert wieder aus dem Gestein zu ziehen. Dies nutzte Nidhiki aus und hechte unter seinen Gegner. Aus der Rolle heraus versetzte er dem Makuta einige Schnitte an den Fußgelenken der Rüstung. Irgend wie gelang es Teridax schließlich die Klinge wieder aus dem Boden zu bekommen. Wieder schlug er dem Fremden hinterher. Der Schlag ging daneben und hatte nur wieder eine Wolke Staub und Dreck zur Folge. Nun wurde der Makuta sauer. Er schleuderte das Schwert in die Richtung seines Gegners. Nidhiki sprang bei Seite so dass die lange und breite Klinge an ihm vorbei sauste. Vom Jezorn gepackt donnerte der Makuta auf den flinken Zwerg zu. Dieser wandelte den Angriff zu seinen Gunsten um. Erneut zwei Schnitte in die Fußgelenke der Rüstung. Teridax schenkte diesen scheinbaren Kratzern zuerst keine Bedeutung. Doch jetzt merkte er, dass er nicht mehr gleichmäßig laufen konnte. Kapitel 8; Es hatte durch aus einen Vorteil, wenn man die Stärken und Schwächen seines Gegners kannte, dieser aber die eigenen nicht. Ein oder zwei weitere Angriffe und der Makuta würde Probleme bekommen, dass die Rüstung sich im Gleichgewicht hielt. Es fehlte nicht mehr Viel um Teridax den finalen Schlag zu versetzen. Doch dafür musste dieser noch stärker ausgepowert werden. Der Kampf ging jetzt schon an die zwei Stunden und noch immer hielt sich der Makuta auf den Beinen. Die Schwächung der Rüstung wirkte sich besonders drastisch darauf aus, da der Makuta langsam an Ausdauer nach ließ. Dadurch wurden seine Schläge ungenau. Das ungleichmäßige Laufen machte die Angriffe noch ungenauer. Mit dem Ende der dritten Stunde spürte Teridax, dass seine Kraft und Ausdauer sich dem Ende neigte. Vielleicht konnte er durch einen letzten harten Hieb das Blatt noch einmal zu seinen Gunsten wenden. Er holte für diesen Schlag weiter aus als bei all den anderen. Darauf hatte Nidhiki gewartet. Auch die Schäden an den Fußgelenken machte sich nun endgültig bemerkbar. Subject N sprang mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte dem Makuta entgegen. Sein Körpergewicht, das seiner Rüstung und die Sprunggeschwindigkeit trafen auf den Brustkorb des Makutas. Dessen Eigengewicht, das seines Schwertes und die Fallgeschwindigkeit wirkten zusammen. Teridax begann nach hinten weg zu kippen. Nidhiki zog jetzt sein Schwert und aktivierte die Energiezelle zwischen Griff und Klinge. Während er seinen finalen Stich setzte, ließ er es auf alles ankommen. Der Fremde ging auf volles Risiko. Es folgte eine Explosion aus Feuer, Staub und Dreck. Niemand konnte etwas sehen oder hören. Erst als sich die letzten Rauch- und Staubwolken legten, konnten die anderen Makuta und die Delegation der Agori das Ende des Kampfes erblicken. Makuta Teridax war nur noch eine qualmende Rüstung, er war besiegt. Nidhiki lag schwer atmend aber von einer ziemlich demolierten Rüstung abgesehen, unversehrt in dem kleinen Krater. Er hob die rechte Hand um zu zeigen das er noch lebte. „Es geht schon,“ sagte er zu den Soldaten die ihm aufhalfen, „ich werde allerdings eine neue Rüstung brauchen und auch ein neues Schwert.“ „Ich hoffe sie brauchen mich hier nicht mehr,“ wandte er sich an die Diplomaten seiner Delegation, „ich werde noch wo anders gebraucht.“ Die Diplomaten und Makuta nickten bestätigend. Nidhiki hätte erleichtert sein müssen, doch war die Sache nur zum Teil ausgestanden. Er musste sich jetzt beeilen, damit er rechtzeitig zu Tuyet stoßen konnte. Was nun auf ihn zukam, war deutlich schwieriger als der Kampf gegen Teridax. Nach einem Umweg über Basislager II traf Nidhiki mit dem Rest des Teams am geheimen Treffpunkt zusammen. Für Rosso, Shelke, Azul und Vincent hatte dieser Ort nur geringschätzige Bedeutung. Wie so ziemlich alles in im Matoraner Universum. Für die vier Subjects war Mata Nui sowie so nur ein maroder Vorläufer eines Weltenschiffes. Für Tuyet und Nidhiki sah es im inneren aber etwas anders aus. Sie verbanden etwas mit dieser Seitenstraße in Ga Metru. Besonders Subject T fühlte etwas, dass ihr etwas zu schaffen machte. Sie hörte die Stimmen jener Matoraner, welche durch die echte Tuyet ihr Leben verloren. Eindringlich als ob jene Matoraner neben ihr gerade dem Schicksal anheimfielen. Es kostete ihr überraschend viel Mühe, ihre Gefühle zusammen zuhalten. „Wo bleiben Brutaka und Axonn?“ erkundigte sich Shelke während sie noch einmal ihre Waffen überprüfte, „es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn sie in unser Vorhaben eingeweiht würden.“ „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen,“ betonte Tuyet und zeigte auf zwei Schatten die rasch näher kamen, „auf unsere Kontaktpersonen ist Verlass.“ Die Titane dachten den ganzen Weg nach. War es wirklich der richtige Weg den Fremden zu trauen und sogar mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten? Auf einer Art missfiel es den beiden und sie trauten den Agori nach wie vor nicht über den Weg. Doch andersherum hatten die Fremden schlussendlich auch ihren guten Willen durchblicken lassen. Dieser gemeinsame Einsatz würde das Vertrauen auf die Probe stellen. „Sie sind hier,“ bemerkte Rosso und sah die Titane an, „das Briefing kann los gehen.“ „Wir kümmern uns um Tuyets Leute innerhalb des Stadtteils,“ erklärte Subject T mit betonend ernster Stimme, „ihr beide geht rein und holt Helryx raus.“ „Danach treffen wir uns alle hier wieder,“ fuhr sie rasch fort, „wichtig ist nur das die Verräterin euch auch folgt.“ „Eine Frage vorweg,“ konnte sich Brutaka nicht mehr zurück halten, „was geschieht mit Tuyet wenn wir sie enttarnt und gestellt haben?“ „Ich werde auf meine Rache auf andere Weise ausführen,“ versicherte Subject Tuyet mit finsterem Blick, „die echte Tuyet wird der Gerichtsbarkeit des Ordens von Mata Nui übergeben.“ „Gut! Das wollten wir hören,“ sagte Axonn zufrieden, „dann währe meinerseits alles geklärt.“ Brutaka nickte bestätigend, „dann lasst es uns die Party beginnen.“ Tuyet saß auf einem Stuhl gegenüber Helryx und überlegte was sie jetzt tun sollte. Innerhalb weniger Stunden brach der Kontakt zu ihren Leuten außerhalb des Verstecks nach und nach zusammen. Die verräterische Toa brauchte nur Eins und Eins zusammen zählen. Die Fremden dezimierten nun auch den Rest ihrer Truppe. Doch wo waren Brutaka und Axonn? Das die beiden Titane die Umstände für sich ausnutzen würden, war der Toa klar, aber sie vermochte nicht mehr die Pläne der beiden zu durchschauen. Für Tuyet stellten Brutaka und Axonn die größere Gefahr da, denn sie waren ebenfalls gerissener geworden. In dem Moment hörte sie wie einer der Maxilos Roboter seine auf der Schulter befestigten Cordak-Blaster abfeuerte. Sie sprang auf um zu sehen ob es einer der Fremden oder einer der Titane war. Zu ihrem Entsetzen erblickte sie Brutaka der entschlossener denn je kämpfte. Tuyet griff in den Kampf ein in dem sie einen Wasserstrahl auf den Titanen abschoss. Brutaka jedoch teleportierte ihn um, so dass der Strahl den Spinax erwischte. Weitere Maxilos erschienen in den Katakomben und der Titan sah sich nun zum Rückzug gezwungen. Aber nicht ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Er teleportierte sich erst weg, als alle Roboter ihre Cordak-Blaster abgefeuert hatten. Die dadurch ausgelösten Explosionen zerstörten einige der Maxilos Roboter und brachten Teile der Katakomben zum Einsturz. Helryx musste sich mit einem weiten Sprung vor herab stürzenden Trümmern retten. Doch jetzt war die Tür zu dem Verließ, in dem sich Helryx befand, für Tuyet erst einmal unerreichbar. Jetzt hätte sie einen Toa des Steins oder einen der Erde gebraucht. Mit ihrem Wasserattacken konnte sie das Geröll nicht beiseite fegen. Brutaka nutzte dies natürlich eiskalt aus. Der Titan teleportierte sich jetzt in das Verließ und erblickte seine wahre Anführerin. Auch Helryx wirkte sichtlich erfreut als sie Brutaka erblicke. Ohne Worte zu verlieren stellte er das Gerät auf, was die Fremden ihm gegeben hatten. Dann löste er die Ketten und befreite Helryx. „Verzeiht mir Herrin,“ endschuldigte sich Brutaka, „das ich zuerst diese Ding aufgestellt habe, aber es war Teil eurer Rettung.“ „Wie? Teil meiner Rettung?“ meinte Helryx noch etwas benommen, „ach was, erklär es mir später wenn die Situation günstiger ist.“ „Danke Herrin für ihr Vertrauen,“ erwiderte der Titan erleichtert, „jetzt aber weg hier!“ Dann teleportierte er sich und die Toa aus dem verließ an den Ort der mit den Fremden abgesprochen war. Der Anblick der sich Helryx bot, war alles andere als erfreulich. Eine ganze Reihe Toa die sie nicht kannte und sicher nicht zu den guten Kräften zählten, lieferten sich Kämpfe mit Wesen die an Matoraner erinnerten. Aber diese Waffen und Rüstungen kannte die Toa nicht. Epilog; Ga Metru musste erneut als Schlachtfeld hinhalten. Auf den größeren Plätzen sah es noch wüster aus. Die Maxilos und Spinax der Verräterin trugen brutale Gefechte mit den Hydraxon Robotern der Grube aus. Diese wurden von Axonn und dem von den Fremden mittlerweile wieder frei gelassenen Botar angeführt. Der Kampf der Titane richtete beinahe mehr Schaden an, als die Straßenkämpfe der fremden Toa gegen die fremden Matoraner. Häuser brannten oder wurden im Getümmel nieder gerissen. Helryx kam auch langsam aber sicher wieder zu Kräften. „Bringe mich zu Axonn und Botar,“ befahl sie mit neu aufkommender Stärke, „es ist Zeit wieder an der Spitze meiner Truppen zu kämpfen.“ „Das wollte ich hören,“ freute sich Brutaka und lächelte, „die Helryx die ich sie kennen und mögen lernte.“ Etwa zeitgleich taten sich auch an anderen Stellen Portale auf und die Toa Nuva und Toa Mahri flogen mit ihren Powerfliegern ins Geschehen. Da auch Takanuva Bescheid wusste, wer hier Freund oder Feind war, gab es kaum Reibereien mit den Agori. Es zeigte sich allerdings auch, dass die Verräterin über eine größere Reserve verfügte, als die alliierten Kräfte angenommen hatten. Denn ganz Ga Metru wurde mittlerweile mit Kämpfen durchzogen. Jetzt griffen auch die Luftstreitkräfte der Fremden ein. Die schwären Battlewalker der Fremden, setzten über um das Metru von den anderen ab zu schirmen. Damit die anderen Metrus nicht ebenfalls betroffen wurden. Die Schlacht um Ga Metru kam allen wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Nur eine sah dem allen in gespenstischer Ruhe zu. Auch wenn ihr Plan gescheitert war, die Macht an sich zu reißen, so lag nun ein Metru ihretwegen in Schutt und Asche. Von einem weniger umkämpften Punkt aus, beobachtete Tuyet wie sich Ga Metru in eine qualmende Trümmerwüste verwandelte. Doch von ihrer Freude hatte sie nicht viel. Denn es waren die Toa Mahri, welche sie entdeckt hatten. Mit ihren Powerfliegern umkreisten sie das Gebäude. Als sich neben ihr eine Gestalt aus dem Nichts schälte, verstand die Toa das sie schon länger enttarnt worden war. „Du hast meine Tarnung auffliegen lassen,“ sprach Tuyet und blickte Subject N finster an, „du dürftest gar nicht mehr existieren?“ „Das habe ich hier schon öfters zu hören bekommen,“ gab Subject Tuyet unbeeindruckt zurück, „ich habe deine Anwesenheit gespürt, demnach musst du es auch getan haben.“ „Du warst hin und wieder in meinem Kopf,“ ärgerte sich die echte Tuyet und ballte die Fäuste, „ich hielt es aber für einen Tagtraum und nahm es nicht ernst.“ „Schau dich um,“ betonte Subject Tuyet ernst, „dies alles ist dein Werk.“ „Ist es dass Wert gewesen?“ „Es sind nur Gebäude und Straßen,“ konterte die Verräterin kalt, „es kann alles wieder aufgebaut werden, doch meine Ziele sind dahin.“ „So wird das was ich nicht beherrschen kann,“ fuhr sie finster fort, „von niemandem beherrscht und versinkt im Chaos.“ Jetzt landeten die Toa Nuva mit den Mahri auf dem Dach. In dem Metru erlosch der Kampflärm als die Festnahme der Verräterin herum ging. Die letzten Handlanger Tuyets ergaben sich und wurden ebenfalls von den dortigen Alliierten verhaftet. Langsam aber sicher konnte mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen werden. Die Streitkräfte der Fremden zogen wieder ab und nur die Delegation blieb noch in Metru Nui zurück. Subject Tuyet verfolgte jeden Schritt der echten Tuyet und genoss in vollen Zügen wie letztere an ihrer Niederlager zerbrach. Dies mit zu erleben erfüllte Subject Tuyet mit Genugtuung. Eine bessere Form der Rache hätte sie sich selbst nicht vorstellen können. Der Prozess der einige Tage später folgte, kam Subject Tuyet fast länger vor als der gesamte Aufenthalt im Matoraner Universum. Der Orden ließ nichts aus um ein Urteil für die Verräterin und ihre Gefolgschaft zu fällen. Alle außer Trinuma und Botar, beide würden sich später noch einmal einem separatem Prozess stellen müssen, wurden hart bestraft. Allen Toa, einschließlich der echten Tuyet entzog der Orden die Kräfte und verwandelte sie zu Matoranern zurück. Anschließend wurden sie aus dem Matoraner Universum verbannt. Was mit den beiden Titanen geschah, behielt der Orden für sich. Spät am Abend war alles vorbei und Subject T wandte sich ein letztes Mal an die Echte Tuyet. „Wir sehen uns ein anderes Mal wieder,“ sagte sie zu der ehemaligen Toa, „fürs Erste ist mein Teil der Rache abgeschlossen.“ „Aber,“ fügte sie finster hinzu, „wenn wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen sollten, werde ich das letzte sein, was du gesehen hast.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Verräterin stehen und stieg in den Helikopter der sofort abhob. Die Delegation hatte dem Orden zugesagt so schnell wie möglich die Lager zu räumen. Dies betraf auch Subject T und ihre Freunde. Ihre Mission auf Aqua Magna war beendet. Es ging wieder nach hause. Vier Tage nach dem Prozess auf der Insel Mata Nui; „Basislager II planmäßig geräumt,“ teilte ein technischer Offizier mit, „die letzten Container sind auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche.“ „Gute Arbeit,“ lobte Gondon den Agori, „machen sie sich jetzt abreise bereit, sie fliegen mit dem nächsten Shuttle mit.“ „Ja Sir,“ bestätigte der technische Offizier und trat weg. „Darf ich sie kurz sprechen,“ hörte Gondon Subject T hinter sich, „ich habe eine Bitte an sie.“ Gondon drehte sich um und blickte in traurige Augen, „was bedrückt sie?“ „Ich wurde, wenn man mein Erwachen mal so nennen darf, hier auf Mata Nui geboren,“ sagt Subject T mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „ich habe meine bewussten Tage hier erlebt.“ „Ich glaube ich weiß was ihr von mir wollt,“ meinte Gondon mit freundlicher Stimme, „sie wollen hier bleiben?“ „Ja Sir,“ gab Subject T zu, „durch meine Tage hier und auch meinen implantierten Erinnerungen fühle ich mich hier zu hause.“ „Das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört,“ lachte Gondon vergnügt, „Subject N hat mich heute ebenfalls gefragt, ob er hier bleiben darf.“ „Ich habe es ihm gestattet,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „dann kann ich euch die Bitte auch nicht abschlagen.“ Mit den Worten, „mögen sie beide hier ein glückliches Leben führen,“ verabschiedete sich Gondon und lächelte Subject T zu. „Ihre Ausrüstung dürfen sie behalten,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „viel Glück und eine gute Zukunft.“ Als auch das Basislager I geräumt war, starteten die letzten Shuttle in den Orbit des Planeten. Nidhiki und Tuyet sahen ihnen noch eine Weile hinter her. Dann schnallten sie sich die Seesäcke über und gingen auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Als dieser sich in die Tiefe senkte sahen sich beide in die Augen. „Ob sie uns jetzt nicht mehr als Freme sehen?“ überlegte Nidhiki laut, „was wenn sie uns hier nicht dulden?“ „Ich bin überzeugt,“ lächelte Tuyet und kratzte das Subject T von ihrer Kette, „das sie uns eine zweite Chance geben werden.“ Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden den Fahrstuhl und schlugen den Weg ein, den sie die letzten Monat oft gegangen waren. Nur diesmal nicht als Soldaten einer Armee sondern als freie Individuen die sich wieder zu Hause fühlten. Hauptrollen; Anti Titanen Spezialeinheit "A T S" Datei:Subject R Rosso.JPG| Subject R Rosso Datei:Subject T Tuyet.JPG| Subject T Tuyet Datei:Subject S Shelke.JPG| Subject S Shelke Datei:Subject A Azul.JPG| Subject A Azul Datei:Subject N Nidhiki.JPG| Subject N Nidhiki Datei:Subject V Vincent.JPG| Subject V Vincent Imperiale Exikutions Kommandos "I E K" Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Francine Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lord Marshal Alexei Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Sanchez Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Executer* Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Executer* Lord Marshal Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Nova.JPG| Executer* Nova Freeman Spectra; Soundtrack; thumb|left|350px full|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px full|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser